warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Sunhigh has just passed when the questing SkyClan cats near the gorge. It has been the third day since the questing cats left the place Billystorm is buried. Even though they're so close to their home, their hearts are filled with darkness and cold. Hawkwing knows the cats's grief increases each time they near the gorge, telling the story would break their Clanmates's hearts. Pebblepaw stumbles in a daze of grief for her mentor, with Blossomheart quietly supporting her. :Hawkwing's belly tightens at the thought of telling the story of Billystorm to Leafstar. He knows she is bound to fall into a state of bottomless grief, while also remembering how she altered the warrior code so she and Billystorm could have kits. Their kits, Stormheart, Harrybrook, and Firefern would all be devastated too. He cannot stop thinking about Darktail, and if the rogue did deliberately lead them into trouble. He felt hopeful about him, thinking he was part of the prophecy, but now wonders if he unleashed evil upon SkyClan. :The patrol crosses the border and bumps into Rabbitleap, Plumwillow, and Nettlesplash. They yowl at Waspwhisker, and the gray-and-white warrior tells his kits to settle down, they're going to lick him to death. Hawkwing is relieved Leafstar's kits aren't out patrolling, as the patrol decided to tell the SkyClan leader about Billystorm's death first. Plumwillow asks Waspwhisker if they found the Clans, but he shakes his head. Then, Nettlesplash asks the one question the patrol didn't want: where Billystorm is. :Waspwhisker avoids answering and says they need to talk to Leafstar immediately. Hawkwing notices that the patrol's delight has faded, and instead replaced with somberness. He wonders if they're still grieving for Duskpaw or wondering about Billystorm's whereabouts, or if something terrible happened. Apprehension gathers inside of Hawkwing as Nettlesplash's question might be close to the truth. As the cats descend the trail into the gorge, they notice there are barely any cats in the clearing, and the dark gray tom's apprehension continues to grow. :Waspwhisker heads to Leafstar's den, but she isn't in there. Hawkwing catches a familiar scent, and realizes it is the same one that he and Ebonyclaw found the day Duskpaw died. Dismay falls onto him as it occurs to him he never told Leafstar about the smell, and wonders if Ebonyclaw did. He and Waspwhisker spot Patchfoot drinking and ask him where Leafstar is. The elder tells them she is in Echosong's den. Hawkwing knows something is horribly wrong as he and the questing cats near the medicine cat's den. He steps on a leaf, sniffing it to find it smells of Twoleg food. :He thinks about Duskpaw, then thinks about possible reasons how the leaf wrap ended up in the gorge. The cats enter the medicine den, and are stunned to see Echosong in a nest, her ear notched and flank covered with cobweb. Frecklewish gives her some moss while Leafstar quietly talks to her. Blossomheart asks Echosong what happened, and the medicine cat replies she'll be okay, with Leafstar continuing, saying she'll be cared for. Hawkwing wonders if she knows the troubling news they're about to tell her, wondering if she noticed Billystorm is missing. His heart thumps faster as he braces himself to tell her that her mate is dead, but she speaks before he is able to find the right words. :She tells him to come outside with the patrol, who exchange glances while they follow her. Leafstar says they were attacked by a group of animals, and tells Blossomheart they are not badgers when she asks. She describes the creatures as black, white, and gray, and have attributes to cats and Twolegs. Continuing, she adds this is how Echosong was injured, as well as Harveymoon. Hawkwing tells Leafstar this is horrible, and then apologizes for not telling her about the scent he and Ebonyclaw found. She explains the black she-cat did report it, and the Twolegs have been keeping the other daylight-warriors with them lately since the animals moved in. :Leafstar adds on a sad note that Honeytail was killed in the battle. Hawkwing feels worse, reflecting about the gentle she-cat, and he can't believe all the losses SkyClan is suffering. After offering to show them where Honeytail is buried, she asks if the patrol found the other Clans. Hawkwing expects Waspwhisker to speak, but the warrior says nothing. After a moment, Hawkwing forces himself to tell Leafstar there is something she needs to know. The Clan leader finally realizes something is wrong, and inquires where Billystorm is. Pebblepaw wails as he tells her Billystorm was killed by badgers. :Leafstar stands still, clearly shocked at the news. She chokes out a no, and Hawkwing knows her heart is shattering. She demands why terrible things are happening to her Clan, and reflects about every tragic event. She becomes silent, working to gain back her self-control. She decides to call a Clan meeting, stating it's their only hope. Characters Major }} Minor *Blossomheart *Rabbitleap *Plumwillow *Nettlesplash *Waspwhisker *Patchfoot *Echosong *Frecklewish *Leafstar }} Mentioned *Cherrytail *Darktail *Stormheart *Harrybrook *Firefern *Duskpaw *Ebonyclaw *Harveymoon *Betsy *Honeytail }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc Category:Hawkwing's Journey